What are we?
by Lys Dis
Summary: We are not a couple! were enemies, that make-out sometimes. That's normal right? Summary sucks I know just please give it a try! Brickercup!
1. Chapter 1

**If you have read any of my stories you would now that I'm a greens fan well I just want to say I'm a Buttercup fan I like ButtercupxButch ButtercupxBoomer and ButtercupxBrick. This is a ButtercupxBrick and it's a one shot. R&R**

**Buttercup's POV**

"We have to be quiet ok?" I whispered quietly closing my bedroom window.

"Oh I can keep quiet but you on the other hand…" He whispered in my ear making me shiver. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. the boy I hate, Brick Jojo. It all started about two weeks ago.

_All six teens were floating in the air ready for their fight of the day. The roads were clear no one in sight the last thing people wanted to witness was a fight between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. During their fights most of Townsville is destroyed. In fact the six teens wouldn't be surprised if the mayor evacuated the town every day or installed some type of underground passage way to be sure that all the citizens in Townsville were safe._

"_Well if it isn't the Rowdyruff Boys." Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff Girls said her hands on her hips the same pose and words used every day before their fights._

"_Cut the speech let's just beat their asses like we do every day." Buttercup the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls explained looking over at the boys. "Ready to get beaten by girls…AGAIN?" _

_Buttercup smirked as she looked upon her counterparts face as his left eye twitches with anger. But what the toughest fighter did not expect was to get a reaction from the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Brick Jojo. Buttercup's smirk grew as the red leaders fists balled up so tight that his hands were turning white._

"_Oh is Bricky getting angry." The green puff pouted falsely._

_Brick growled under his breath "I had a bad day so…" the green puff cut him off not really caring what he had to say._

"_Oh he had a bad day, does he want a cookie?" The green puff continues to tease using a baby voice. The red leader couldn't restrain himself anymore and flew full speed toward the green puff. Buttercup didn't see it coming._

_Brick punched her to the ground making a body sized hole in the ground "Is it still funny Powderpuff?" Brick said picking her up throwing her in an aisle way. Brick's hand was around her neck her body pressed up against the building's wall. Brick wasn't squeezing her neck no he was not that angry, but he was pissed beyond compare…..or at least that's what he thought._

"_Damn." Buttercup mumbles "did I really piss you off that much?" The green puff could get out of the position she was in but didn't bother, she was too focused on Brick he was usually really level headed during a fight what was different today?_

_Brick let go harshly, "Just forget about it." He said walking away but the green puff stopped him._

"_WAIT!"_

"wait." I said pulling away from Brick's hold on me. I hated him with a passion but for some strange reason I couldn't get him out of my head, sometimes I even find myself defending him which beyond bad.

"No" Brick said lifting me up on my desk in my room, Making mostly everything on it fall to the ground nosily. Pressing his lips on mine prying my lips open so he could explore my mouth. I wouldn't say we were a couple but we were still enemies. Brick went back to fighting Blossom while I went back to fighting Butch. I wasn't fighting back I kissed Brick with a much oomph as he gave me. Brick put his hands on my ribs pulling me closer and I hissed in pain.

Brick pulled back, looking into my eyes and then where his hands once were. He slowly lifted up my shirt to see a huge purple bruise on my ribs.

"Butch." He growled with venom. "Why hasn't it healed?" he growled at me. I wasn't scared I looked deep in his ruby read eyes pulling my shirt back down.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." I reassured him but he didn't seem to be convinced.

I put my hands on either of his cheeks and kissed him softly.

His scroll turned to a smirk in seconds. "Is the toughest Powderpuff Girl falling for the leader Brick Jojo?"

I rolled my eyes "You always ruin a good moment." I said changing the subject.

He chuckled "when I'm with you there are only good moments." He said pressing his lips on mine once again.

"I should probably get going he said looking at the watch on his wrist. "I'll see you at school tomorrow roof 8 o'clock?"

I nodded and Brick disappeared out of the same window he came in through. I closed the window and lay in bed.

"What the hell are we?" I mumbles before getting comfy in my bed an falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Some requested a sequel so, here it is I hope you enjoy. If you enjoy it so much I might change to a multi chap! R&R!**

**Brick's POV**

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. It was hitting 8:15 and I knew Butters was already there on the roof, hopfully. I've had this nagging feeling since this all started that maybe this was a trick and she was just trying to get my guard down, or she'd just wake up one day and see that whatever we are is wrong, we were created to be enemies.

I pushed the door open feeling the cool breeze hit me immediately. Over by the ledge I saw butters looking over at the view, I walked quietly over to her wrapping my arms around her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans a white shirt and a dark green sweater over it, her long hair down and over her left shoulder.

"Your late." She said not giving me a glance.

"I know, but I'm here now." I said pecking her cheek. I wasn't surprised that was butters alright, she was a straight forward kind of girl.

I turned her cheek so that she was looking at me and gave her a small smirk she responded with one of her own before pressing her lips against mine. She had on cherry lips gloss and her breath smelled like mint. I smiled in the kiss that's the same lip gloss she had on when we first kissed.

"_WAIT!"_

"_What?!" I replied back, I was irritated and the last thing I wanted was to talk about my problems to a good for everything Powerpuff Girl._

"_I read a book and it said that..." I cut her off with a smirk._

"_Oh so you can read, who knew?" I shrugged_

_Buttercup rolled her eyes a scroll on her face. "If you let your anger out in different ways you'll feel better. Writing/drawing, lust, and um fighting so hit me. _

"_I'll pass."_

"_What you act like you never hit me before."_

_I didn't answer I balled up my fist and hit her softy on her arm._

_She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Harder."_

_Again I punched her on her same arm same spot a little harder than before._

"_You know what forget it, last time I try to help a Rowdyruff Boy." I didn't care I turned to leave but then I heard the green puff mumble something._

"_What did you say?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her._

"_I said you're a big red idiot!" the green puff yelled her arms folded over her chest._

"_You want me to punch you hard hum, how about this!" I said punching her with all my power forcing her body back and falling on her back._

_Buttercup cried out in pain holding her arm. It all happened so fast and slow at the same time. As she cried out my face fell. I rushed over to her pulling her over to the wall to lean against._

_She hissed in pain her eyes closed tight _

"_Are you alright?" I asked looking at her soon to be bruised spot on her arm. She didn't answer, her eyes still closed tight._

_I didn't know what came over me but I leaned forward pressing my lips hard on hers. The cherry lip gloss was fresh. It must have just been put on when she got the call that it was time for our daily fight. She pulled away from me and slapped me hard across the fast. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had a red hand mark on my face._

"_Ass hole!" she yelled before standing and running out of the alley not once looking back at me._

I sat my chin on her shoulder and looked out in the distance.

"Brick?" Buttercup called. I didn't look at her I acknowledged her with a short hum.

She didn't answer straight away so I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked hesitant, and I say that because she was basically chewing her lower lip.

She turned around my back now to the railing and her looking at me.

"What ar-" I cut her off but pushing her backward, harder than intended. She tripped over what I think was her own foot and landed head first on the concrete.

"BRICK, THIS ISNT THE TIME OR PLACE FOR THIS!" Blossom said rushing over to her green sister. I rushed back inside of the building getting as far away from the two as possible. I heard someone coming, I knew someone was near and I couldn't afford anyone to see Buttercup and I like that. Together.

I banged my head on the wall as I watched the leader of the Powerpuff Girls support her sister on the way to what I'm guessing his the nurses office. I tapped into my super hearing and heard Blossom whispering to her sister.

"Are you alright, why were you even up there?"

The next words hurt more, well not really the words but the voice that went with it, Buttercup's voice.

"Trust me that will never happen again."

**I hope you like! Oh and Merry almost Christmas Everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't stay away so I'm back with another chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and the follows it means a lot! R&R**

**Nobodies POV**

Two periods past so far and only two more remained before it was lunch for the six super powered teens. Buttercup had math class this period and unfortunately so did all of the Jojo brothers. Math class was the only class that she had with all the Jojo brothers and she hated it... well today at least. Buttercup had to admit she loved this class. Not because it was a math class but because Brick was in this class. Brick would take little glances at her or make a funny face when no one was looking, he would make her laugh sometimes it would seem like he was throwing paper balls at her but really they were cute little notes that she knew she was going to keep with her no matter what . Everyone knew that Brick was bad news but, but was he? Even though it's only been going on three weeks the Rowdyruff Boys were less rowdy. Brick used the time that he would be destroying things and used it by sneaking into Buttercup's room.

"Hey Powderpuff how's your head?" Butch asked mocking her. The accident that happened on the roof somehow got around school. Brick was glad that Butch asked because he really wanted to know. Brick was so sorry, but if he were to go back in time he'd do it again. No one could know about them, no one.

Buttercup cursed the teacher for having them sit so close together. The boys all say next to each other and Buttercup a row in front of them turned to the side so she could seem them if she wanted. The class wasn't like the others, where everyone sat forward in the class this classes chairs were facing inward so that everyone could see everyone. Buttercup didn't reply because she knew Butch well enough to know that he didn't care he just wanted to tease her, he was her counterpart after all.

Buttercups head wasn't throbbing like it was before but the headache she had is insane.

"Aw come on you're supposed to be the good one, so answer the damn question like the good Powderpuff you are."

Buttercup rolled her eyes she had to admit Boomer grew some ball talking to her like that.

"Ask your brother." She stated not looking at either of them. She could feel Brick staring her down begging her to look at him but she couldn't she wouldn't. He pushed her down like some type of rag doll. Buttercup tried to think up some type of explanation but couldn't, right when she had the courage to ask him. Ask him what they are, ask him why. Why out of all people her.

Boomer chuckled and Butch smirked. Buttercup didn't have to turn around and look at him to know that.

"Yeah Brick did hit you pretty hard, I wish he finished you off you worthless piece of-Butch!" Butch began but Brick finished. Brick was surprised he didn't stop him from talking in the first place. Brick was the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and if he yelled they knew that had to in Brick's words _shut the hell up._ Yes Brick knew that Buttercup was mad at him but he couldn't tolerate them talking to his Butters like that.

"And for you." Brick said balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at her. The paper just missed her head and landed on her desk. Buttercup knew it was a note but didn't open it right away; she tried to fight the urge.

She sneaked a peck at Brick and she regretted it right away. His face screamed sorry. He was biting his lip which is strange because Brick doesn't do that.

"Crap" Buttercup whispered to herself before opening the balled piece of paper and reading it. The paper didn't say much but coming from Brick it was a lot.

I'm Sorry

Buttercup looked up at Brick not even hiding it showing her watery eyes to the world her bottom lip shaking. Brick never says sorry. Buttercup grabbed the piece of paper and stormed out of the class room. Brick close behind her not caring what he looked like, everyone in school already knew not to mess with him so he didn't care, just before leaving the classroom Brick made sure that his brothers stayed put. He didn't want them to witness there conversation.

"Buttercup!" He yelled catching up to her. Buttercup didn't answer she in fact walked even faster. Brick once again caught up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled her voice cracking. Brick backed up but stood in front of the door so that she couldn't leave.

"Butters please talk to me, please." Again Brick said a word he doesn't usually say but that didn't catch her attention as much as how Brick said it. If she didn't know any better she would think Brick whined. Buttercup tried to calm her breathing but things weren't working out in her favor.

"WHAT?!" Buttercup yelled sounding like an irritated parent. **(1) **

"I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say?" Tears blurred both their eye and they both despised it.

"I don't want an 'I'm sorry.'" Buttercup started she pushed her hair out of the way looking away not sure if she should say what she think she should. Brick walked closer to her and she looked deep in his eyes.

"Would it really be that bad if she found us, together? Buttercup choked out.

Brick was shocked but didn't show it, he pulled her close to him and hugged her, but to his dismay she pulled away from him.

"That's a yes." Buttercup said avoiding eye contact which was hard since that's what Brick was trying to get her to do.

"Would you turn good for me?" she asked hopfully.

Brick's face stayed blank. "Would you go bad for me?"

Buttercup chuckled. "No." She knew what Brick was trying to say. Brick was never all that mushy, he had his moment but no never mushy. But what he wanted to say was that he liked her the way she was, good. And Buttercup liked him the way he was, bad.

"So…does this mean were over?" Buttercup asked looking into his eyes.

"NO, this just means we need more time to find out what we want, I mean damn Butters we were only doing this for three weeks no a month, sheesh." Brick said making her laugh.

Buttercup grabbed his hands and put them around her waist putting hers around his neck.

"Next time you bang my head into concrete I'll be sure to do the same to you, that's what I call payback."

"mhhh good with a dash of bad." Brick corrected kissing Buttercup full on the lips, her giggling as he did so.

Brick smiled in the kiss his thoughts going to one thing. _Cherry lip gloss._

**Thanks for reading I hope you like I had a fun time writing this chapter, I had a lot of ideas and I hope you like the ones I chose.**

**I know how that feels**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review!**

**Nobodies POV**

Buttercup was in her room reading 'Romeo and Juliet' for one of her classes when her window opened and Brick flew in. Brick didn't say anything he just kicked his shoes off, locked the door and got on top of Buttercup seizing her lips.

"Well hello to you too." Buttercup said pulling away.

"Hey." Brick replied before going back to smashing his lips on Buttercup's.

Buttercup pulled away once again. "Brick, I'm trying to read."

Brick pulled back with a groan and looked at the book in her hand. "Read it, they die at the end." Brick said ditching Buttercup's lips and going to her neck.

Buttercup gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck and softly moaned at the attention he was giving her. Brick's hands roamed her body but still obeying the boundaries that Buttercup had. Buttercup knew that because Brick was acting this way he had something on his mind and just wanted to drown it out with a hot make out session. But because of whom Buttercup is she will force him to tell her no matter.

Buttercup was enjoying the time she had with Brick but her eyes popped open when she felt Brick lick her neck, she knew what he was planning.

"No hickeys." Buttercup warned. She felt her skin slip in between Brick's teeth. Brick growled in a protective manner before he completely ignored Buttercup's request and bit her neck and processed to make a hickey. Buttercup took a deep breath trying not to make any unnecessary noises. Even though the professor was in the basement and her sisters went to pick up dinner.

Once Brick was done he rolled over to the other side of the bed and stared at the ceiling as Buttercup cursed under her breath and walked into her connected bathroom to see the soon to be hickey on her neck.

"Butters…" Brick began to explain but Buttercup cut him off clearly pissed.

"What the hell!?" Buttercup raised her voice.

"You'll be going through hell if you don't lower your voice." Brick meant it in a 'your family will hear you' but of course Buttercup took it in a command like he ruled her. Buttercup growled as she balled her fist, this made Brick sigh as he started putting his shoes on.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"Home, I really don't want us to have another fight we just got out of one." Brick said innocently. Buttercup sighed in an 'I give up manner' and sat on Brick's lap facing him her arms around his neck. Brick gave his signature smirk and pecked Buttercup's cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, please don't go." Buttercup said batting her eyes and pouting.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Brick smirked.

Buttercup glared at him but let it go. "What happened?" Buttercup asked knowingly.

Brick sighed before he began. "I overheard some guys saying how hot you were and I wanted to show them you were taken hints the hickey.

Buttercup smiled before pushing Brick back his back on her bed. "Let those guys talk about how hot I am and how good I look wearing these short shorts, but you're the only one who gets to see them off me." Buttercup teased, Brick's cheeks had a tint of red causing Buttercup to giggle.

Buttercup leaned in and so did Brick, once they were inches away from each other Buttercup pulled away. "Then again you're on punishment for giving me a hickey." She said standing up and opening the window.

"Brick got the hint and made his way out the window but before he flew off he pulled Buttercup into a mind blowing kiss.

"See you tomorrow Butters."

**This is short but I just wanted to post something, unfortunately this story is coming to an end. Everyone knew it was coming so please don't act surprised but the next and last chapter I promise will make you all very happy. Oh and don't forget to review you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I just wasn't ready to finish this story but this unfortunate is the last chapter. I didn't want to say/type this because I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up but I am thinking of a sequel of "What are we?" what do my fans think? I'm all ears review, PM, or even call me… but I will be a little creeped out if yall call me cause I didn't give anyone my number. OK I'm rambling R&R!**

Nobodies POV

Brick was laying in his bed deep in thought; he was trying to make a dissension, a very hard one to be exact.

"_Would you turn good for me?"_ that same question was going through his mind for the last couple of days and he couldn't seem to shake it. Would I? He found himself questioning himself about it, they haven't been all that rowdy except for them getting into trouble at school and that was understandable they were teenage boys after all. He rubbed his temples trying to think of something else but it just wasn't working out his mind kept drifting off to Buttercup, if it was about turning good for her, telling people about them or somehow getting the boys at school to back off of his Buttercup. Brick turned his head to his clock that hung on the wall beside his door and groaned.

"Only 7:30." He groaned again putting his arm over his eyes, why he got up three hours early for school when it only takes two minutes to fly there is beyond him.

"Good that means we have an hour to do whatever we want." A voice said seductively in his ear causing him to slightly jump.

Brick removed his arm and looked over to see Butters; his eyes then quickly looked over at his half closed door and stood to close it with his slightly red face.

"What are you doing here?" Brick asked closing and locking the door so his brothers wouldn't walk in.

"What? You always come see me, I thought why not come see you?" Buttercup said shrugging her shoulders lying down on Bricks black and red covered full sized bed.

Buttercup flashed a sexy smirk that caused Brick to chuckle in his deep seductive voice. They weren't sexually active but they were both huge flirts so they worked well together. Brick pulled Buttercups legs pulling her closer to the edge of the bed where he stood pulling her up to stand in front of him and smashing his lips against hers.

**Butters POV (before Bricks room)**

I laid on my bed my hand hovering over my less than 24 hour old hickey thinking about the guy I hate, Brick. I sighed again for about the sixth time since I woke up a little over thirty minutes ago. Brick has been on my mind a lot more than usual and it bothers the hell out of me, Brick is the enemy he always has been but know. I hate him but not like I use too, I hate that I like him. Love that's a strong word and I'm not saying I love him but I'm also not saying I hate him. It's confusing.

I looked down at myself and sighed again before standing and walking over to my closet my somewhat wet bath towel wrapped securely around my body deciding that now was a good time to finally get dressed.

After I got dressed I combed out my hair and breaded it in one big bread before going out of my window over to the boy I couldn't get out of my head.

**OK DURING THE KISS!**

His lips being pressed against mine took everything off my mind, all I cared about at that moment was him and I didn't want it to go away. Brick started to walk forward causing me to walk backwards until I fell on the bed and Brick wasted no time before climbing on the bed next to me pulling me on top.

I pulled away to get some fresh air and Brick smirked at this.

"I always knew I took your breath away."

"Again you ruin a good moment." I said shaking my head with a small smile on my face.

"You're so beautiful." Brick mumbled but I heard every word and I couldn't stop my cheeks from going pink.

"You really are." Brick continued causing my pink face to go red and I looked away from him.

"I like that color red." My face got darker if that was possible.

"Nope it's defiantly that shade." He said slightly pointing at me.

"Stop!" I laughed mushing his face with my palm playfully.

"I'd try." Brick was the one looking down now and I was looking at him confused on what he was talking about.

"What?" I pushed not straddling him.

He sat up placing his hands on either side of my cheek and whispered so low I couldn't hear him and he was right in front of me.

"Brick I can't-" He cut me off his eyes becoming watery.

**Brick's POV**

For the first time in my life I was moments from tears and I didn't care. Buttercup the green puff of the Powerpuff Girls not the Powderpuffs but the Powerpuffs, and I couldn't get her out of my head and I'm happy about that. I'm supposed to be the strong fearless leader of the Rowdyruff boys and most times I am but when I'm with Buttercup I don't need to be someone else, I can be real with her.

"Promise me that you won't just wake up one day and leave me."

Without hesitation she promised me and that gave me enough courage to keep on confessing. I like Buttercup I really do and I'm not going to let something stupid like reputation pull me away from her.

"I'll try being good for you." I said slightly nodding my head. Buttercup inhaled covering her mouth with her hand. She took too long to reply so I tried to take it back.

"I did say try, I am a rowdyruff boy the leader so it might take a while a long time maybe even forev-mmmmmmmmm. She kissed me hard on the lips.

"I really really like you Brick, take all the time you need we don't even have to tell anybody as long as you try." She said nodding.

"O-ok." She smiled big before kissing my cheek and disappearing out of the window she just came out of.

**Later that day at school Buttercup's POV**

Buttercup was outside in the quad talking with her friends and her sisters when she was turned around and kissed right there in front of her sisters and fellow students in the quad and since it was free period for most classes almost everyone was there too.

My eyes widen but then relaxed when I see familiar red hair. I pulled away slowly my eyes widened along with everyone else's, why was Brick kissing me in public?

Brick smirked at this and I could bring myself to do the same I was too confused.

"I'm your boyfriend and your my girlfriend, that's what we are." I couldn't help but looked over at my sisters and his brothers.

"Thanks for looking out for me earlier, even though I didn't need you it meant a lot." Blossom said to Butch who shrugged it off it a small smirk.

"I overheard you and your friends and…I think you're hot too." Bubbles said causing both blues to go red in the face. This surprised me, was the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys getting along?

Brick was as surprised as I was and a second later he was smiling. "So, are we good?" he said looking at my sister the leader.

Blossom rolled her eyes and giggled, "I don't see why not."


End file.
